Jodidamente Lindo
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Sí, si había algo que Satou Takahiko no entendía y le causaba risa era el que consideraban a Yoshida "feo", aunque no se quejaba, porque de esa forma sólo él sabía lo jodidamente lindo que era Yoshio. ¡SxY! ¡Viñeta!.-¡Denle una oportunidad!


**Jodidamente Lindo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Aitsu no Daihonmei no me pertenece es completamente de Suzuki Tanaka.

* * *

Observó calmada y detalladamente el rostro durmiente de la persona que se encontraba enfrente suyo del otro lado de la mesa con ambos brazos sobre la superficie de esta, usándolos como almohada. Soltó un suspiro, pasando su mirada plateada por la habitación tan aburrida que resultaba ser el Estudio de Rakugo, ante todo eso la figura colorida de _Su Favorito_ era una buena forma de salirse de ese panorama tan antipático a su gusto.

 _¿Feo?_

Esa palabra era por la cual casi toda su escuela – y más que nada la población femenina – definía al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados. Bufó.

 _No podían estar más equivocados._

Yoshida Yoshio no era feo en lo más mínimo, según su opinión, - aunque no por eso dejaba de usar esos comentarios para su provecho – por lo tanto no entendía _el porqué_ de aquella afirmación que tan toscamente todos esos tontos se negaban a dejar de hacer. Una sonrisa – de esas que sólo aparecían cuando estaba cerca del menor – apareció en su atractivo rostro, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos para empezar a picarle una de las mejillas al Yoshida.

 _Su_ Yoshio era lindo, era jodidamente lindo, hasta tal punto que le provocaba ganas de hacerle de todo pero con toda la delicadeza posible – esa que aparentemente Tsuyako pensaba que no tenía al ser tan sádico – de cuidarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa, sin importar si era inanimado o animado, de muchas cosas más, ¿Y quién no? Estaba seguro que si alguien más - cosa que no permitiría ni tomado, ni loco, ni fumado o desmemoriado - viera los adorables sonrojos que adornaban su mejillas, o sus graciosas y raras muecas, o su dulce rostro cuando dormía, también su humor, y ese carácter junto con su moralidad – que de a poquito él iba quebrando – junto con su fiero sentido de justicia que tenía desde muy joven, o su ojos llorosos, sus miradas que eran tan expresivas acompañadas de la acciones consciente o inconscientes que el castaño hacía, y su sonrisa, tan bonita que interiormente le derretía, todo aquello al igual que muchas cosas más, hacían de él una persona linda.

 _De una forma que hacían que él mismo se jodiera,_ _bastante_ _._

Sintió que el chico de la cicatriz en forma de equis se removía en su lugar, en un intento inconsciente de apartar aquel toque que incomodaba su sueño. El pelinegro aguanto una risita al ver como Su Favorito fruncía el ceño, con algo que le pareció resignación mientras se despertaba.

—¿Hm?...¿Satou? —dijo en un susurro adormilado mientras se tallaba uno de los ojos.

Observo, ciertamente maravillado, como su adorable amante se estiraba en su lugar, reacomodándose en seguida en su antigua posición, como si estuviera por volver a dormir, cosa que él sabía muy bien no era así. Siguió con su mirada fija sobre el rostro aún medio dormido del chico de ojos almendrados, suspiro, de esa forma se veía como un pequeño niño indefenso, y le encantaba.

—¿Sa…Satou? —cuestionó Yoshio al notar que de un momento a otro el chico de cabellos oscuros se movía de su asiento, quedando nuevamente de rodillas sobre la mesa, con la distancia entre sus rostros muy reducida. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar el intenso carmín que teñían las mejillas del castaño.

Y un escalofrío paso por la columna vertebral del pequeño Yoshida al notar _cierto_ brillo en los ojos del chico popular, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara.

—¿Sabías que eres jodidamente lindo, Yoshida? —inquirió con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, para luego eliminar cualquier rastro de distancia entre sus rostros, atrapando dulce y apasionadamente los labios del contrario.

En cuanto el oxígeno hizo falta, ambos se separaron, y Takahiko, haciendo muestra de su agilidad, rápidamente bajó de la mesa, atrapando entre sus brazos al contrario, alzándolo unos instantes para sentarse él en el lugar del adorable justiciero, para luego acomodar al pequeño y sonrojado chico sobre su regazó, haciendo más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura ajena.

—Eres jodidamente lindo, y me cada día me gustas más. —sentenció con sinceridad.

Sí, si había algo que Satou Takahiko no entendía y le causaba risa era el que consideraban a Yoshida "feo", aunque no se quejaba, porque de esa forma sólo él sabía lo jodidamente lindo que era Yoshio.

* * *

 **Hola!~**

 **Aquí yo! Estrenándome en un nuevo fandom, y que mejor que hacerlo con estos dos. Bien, hace poco comencé a leer este manga tan lindo y no pude evitar tener ganas de escribir algo y pues esto salió a causa del apuro y más aún porque no he encontrado algún fic en español, se siente extraño publicar esto así pero igual no me desagrada.**

 **No sé muy bien cómo surgió esta idea…**

 **Hadku: Que por cierto a mi parecer esta algo incompleta, psicópata.**

 **¡Calla, Hadku! Bien como diciendo no sé de donde salió pero me gustó nwn y espero que a ustedes también y por cierto como me quedo, ¿Bueno, malo, aceptable, horrendo? ¡Disculpen los horrores ortográficos!**

 **Entonces no se bien que más decir y cómo voy apurada me retiro, hasta la próxima!**

 **Recuerden que es mi primer fic asique por favor que los tomatazos no sean tan duros! ;w;**

 **Criticas, comentarios y demás, mientras sean de buena manera, bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! nwn**


End file.
